


Also, We're Out of Eggs

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji walks in on Nanako and her boyfriend having sex. A discussion about groceries ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Also, We're Out of Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=12848070#t12848070) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Some years after the events of the game, when Nanako has entered her teens, Souji stumbles upon her and some guy having sex._
> 
>  _Souji then sits somewhere and has a conversation with the two while they're going at it. Needless to say, things get real awkward real quick._

"Oh," Souji says when he sees Nanako astride her boyfriend, "you're still here?"

"Big Bro!" Nanako throws herself forward and pulls the blanket wrapped around her waist up over her shoulders. From what he can see of her face before she hides it away, it's bright red, which is silly. They're family; he doesn't care if she has sex. After all, she's covered, isn't she?

Her boyfriend – someone Souji's only met a few times – is too panicked to say anything and settles for gawking like an idiot. Souji twists his mouth and hopes he's wearing a condom but even if he's too dumb to remember, Nanako's a smart girl.

"Can't you knock?" The guy asks after Souji's taken a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I live here, you don't," Souji says, and taps the pen he's carrying against the notepad it goes with. "Nanako, I'm going grocery shopping, is there anything in particular you want?"

"This..." Nanako's voice is high and trembles. "This isn't the best time, Big Bro."

"Can you not call him that while you're on my dick?" her boyfriend hisses under his breath.

"Sorry," Souji says, more out of politeness than actual regret, "but I've got plans to meet up with Yosuke and I'd like to have this out of the way before then. Tell me if what I have sounds good."

He names off what he's written down so far, mostly staple items of the house with a few treats thrown in, things he knows Nanako and Dojima like even if they never request them when he goes shopping. Nanako's silent the entire time, but her boyfriend sputters and his face gets redder and redder. He probably goes limp too and Souji makes a mental mark against him.

"That sound fine, now for the love of God can you leave?" he says when Souji finishes.

"I was talking," Souji says in the same voice he used to use on the team when they were being unruly, "to Nanako."

The guy shuts up.

"…nattō."

Souji turns his attention to the bundle of blankets that is his cousin. "Sorry?"

Nanako's face peeks up over the edge of the blanket, hair ruffled and sticking up, eyes averted. "You forgot nattō," she says quietly.

Souji adds it to his list. "Huh, you're right, thanks. Anything else?"

"Are you shopping at Junes?"

"Of course."

"Can I come?" The look on her face is an older, more subdued version of the excitement she wore when she was seven, but it's there all the same, the allure of the department store still appealing to her. It makes Souji smile.

"Of course. I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

He leaves to the sounds of her throwing the blanket back and hurrying to put her clothes on. Her boyfriend makes weird, shocked noises.

"What the hell, we were having sex! What is wrong with your family?"

Souji doesn't have to see Nanako's face to know it's taken on a stern expression much like her father's. "Weren't you paying attention? I'm going to Junes with Big Bro. Now put your pants back on and leave."

When the boyfriend stomps out of the house five minutes later, Souji sticks his tongue at his back, not liking him at all.

Souji is very jealous of his place in people's lives.

  
 **Alternately:**

"Sensei, check out this move I learned for Nana-chan! I even shaved my twig and _bearies_ for her enjoyment~"

"Have you been getting into Yosuke's porn stash again?"

Nanako: 8|


End file.
